What If I Fail
by yugiismyname
Summary: YamixYugi, Mpreg, better summary inside. And please help with the title.
1. His FareWell Yugi Shock

Yugiismyname:This is weird, I am getting new story ideas. But not new chapter ideas.

Yami:Because no one is reading your pathetic stories 

Yugiismyname:Oh that's ittackles Yami

Yugi:Okay, we'll just start right away, so I can keep them apart. JOEY!!!

Summary:Yami and Yugi are secretly dating, not telling the others. But the night before Yami and Yugi duel, they make love. Yugi finds out, three weeks later, that he is pregnant. With Yami's child!! Oh no, now he's got no love and a baby on the way. How can he handle this stress? But wait, Yami returns, the gods of Egypt are giving Yami a chance to prove that Yugi needs him still. But what happens if he should fail?

Rated:M for Mild language, sexual content, and death of Character

Pairings:YamixYugi and KaibaxJoeystole that from RiYuYami :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or anything else. I own the plot and the doctor. She is my Mpreg doctor .

Yugi cried out the pharaoh's name. "Yami!!!" He cried, tears falling out of his eyes. No he didn't miss Yami. No he wasn't upset. Yami and him were making love. Yami continued to go in and out. Hitting Yugi's soft spot, everytime. "More, please don't stop!!" He hollored out.

"Aibou, I can't take much more." Yami said breathing heavily.

"Don't ever let this stop." Yugi cried out. For it may be his last night with Yami, he didn't want it to end. He wanted it to never stop. He wanted Yami to be his, forever.

Joey was heading to his room for the night when he heard Yugi scream out the Pharaoh's real name. "ATEMU!!!!" Joey stopped in front of the door and blinked, wide eyed. "Um, I guess he really dosen't want to say good bye." Joey walked away, still wondering what he heard.

Yami fell onto Yugi, breathing heavily, while Yugi sobbed. Yami didn't know why Yugi was crying, he just thought he hurt him a little, going so fast and all. But Yugi was crying, because he knew, deep in his heart, that that was the last night him and Yami would love one another again. "Koi, what's wrong? Yami asked his love.

"Nothing." Yugi pulled Yami off him and sat up. "You should prepare your deck now." Yugi smiled looking through the sheets for his pants.

"Yugi if you don't want to go through this duel, then I can tell Ishizu and we'll be on the next flight home." Yami told Yugi as he too got dressed.

"No, it has to be done." Yugi said, putting his shirt on. "Please, just get your deck ready. And I'll see you when you go to bed." Yugi pulled the covers over him and turned towards the wall.

Yami sighed. "Koi, I love you so much." Yami wispered.

Yugi fell to the ground, tears falling from his eyes. The tears that he held in for nearly the whole duel. He had won, and by winning lost his lover, Yami, no Atemu. Atemu walked towards Yugi smiling, which tore Yugi's heart deeply. "Yugi, what is wrong? Why are you on your knees?" Atemu asked bending down to see Yugi.

"I won, I didn't want to attack, but something told me to attack." Yugi said tears still falling from his eyes.

Yami and Yugi talked for a few minutes, until Yugi finally understood why. But he still didn't want to say good bye. "Yami, please?" Yugi said tears still falling from eyes.

"Good bye, my love." Yami kissed Yugi's cheek softly before he walked into the light, leaving his Yugi, his friends, and his life before the next.

Yugi watched closely as Yami walked into the light, his legs told him yes, but his heart told him no. "_Please be happy._" Yugi said to himself as the doors closed.

Weeks went by, Yugi grew apart from his normal life, he mostly stayed in his room, reading books, crying as he heard romantic and sad songs. Most reminded him of Yami, some told him to listen to his heart before he told him good bye. Some just made him turn the radio off because of how mad, no sad, it made him. He took up cutting, but when he began throwing up, he stopped, he didn't want to die and have to go to hell, instead of heaven. But it still continued.

Yugi went to the doctor because of the way he was acting, eating much, but always throwing up his meals right after. Craving many different food, some he never knew went great together(Yugiismyname: Oo, like Pickles in Ice Cream, my mom craved that with me and my twin older brother.). "Doctor what's wrong with me?" Yugi asked worried.

"Well Mr. Muto, your proubly the very first and only man to have that organ." The doctor said.

"Miss. Koi, please tell me, what's wrong." Yugi asked worried even more.

"Congratulations Yugi, your going to have a baby." Miss Koi said to Yugi.

"What!!!?" Yugi sat there shocked, he just knew who was the father.

Yugiismyname:tied upDone

Yami:tied up Let me at him

Yugi:Now you two, promise to behave?

Yugiismyname:R&R

Yami:After I kill him, for calling me a bastard, I will.

Yugi:rolls eyes and sighs Oh well.


	2. Joey's Surprise!

Yugiismyname:I'm trying for my Vacation time, to update my stories. So I'm updating this one.

Yugi:Is Yami coming back in this one?

Yugiismyname: Thank you for asking, but you'll have to wait and find out.

Yami:Manners, pathetic.

Yugi:If you don't want to sleep on the couch, your going to shut your mouth!!

Yami: OO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi looked at the picture of Atemu he had, it was the only picture of Atemu he had. Atemu, that name was just in his mind. Atemu, how could he forget it. He was going to name his baby that. Baby? Wait, can men even have children, biologicly. No, they can't, but he was. "Atemu." Yugi sighed. It was the only thing he could say, think, feel.

"Yugi, open up." Joey said to Yugi.

"Joey?" Yugi went over to the door and Joey bursted in.

"Yugi! I need your help!" Joey said to Yugi breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Joey?" Yugi asked blinking.

"Kaiba and me, we, we, we had sex!!!!" Joey screamed out.

"What!!!?" Said Yugi shocked. "Joey, don't let the whole world know." Yugi sat Joey on the bed.

"That's not the half of it. I'm pregnant, with his child!!" Joey sighed and fell onto Yugi's pillow. "I'm alone, there is no other man who can have a kid." Joey sobbed.

"That's not true!!" Yugi shouted out.

"Yugi, are you?" Joey asked looking at Yugi shocked.

Yugi just nodded. "And Atemu's the father."

"Wow, we're not alone." Joey smiled and got up. "Well I'm going to tell Kaiba the news."

Yugi smiled after Joey left. "Yeah, I'm not alone. Me and Joey are going to be parents. Kaiba and Joey. And me and." Yugi stopped and looked at the picture once again. "And Atemu." Yugi frowned and jumped on his bed, crying once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey knocked on Kaiba's door and smiled. "Hello." Kaiba answered the door. "Joey, it's you." Kaiba smiled and pulled Joey into a kiss.

Joey excepted and leaned into the kiss. After they pulled away, needing air to breathe, Joey said. "I'm pregnant." Kaiba was shocked.

"Your what?" Kaiba asked still shocked.

"Pregnant, with your baby." Joey smiled, hoping Kaiba wanted this. "and I'm keeping the baby." Joey said determend to get Kaiba to smile.

And it worked, Kaiba smiled. "Oh Joey!!" Kaiba picked Joey up and hugged him. "I can't believe it." Kaiba kissed Joey's cheek.

"I know, it's amazing." Joey smiled.

"I'll need to buy so much, this baby will have anything he or she, wants." Kaiba smiled and kissed Joey once again. Kaiba put his hand on Joey's stamach, smiling within the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname:Short, I know. But writer's block was kicking in, again!!

Yami:still has mouth shut

Yugi:R&R please.


	3. His Return

Yugiismyname:Okay, here it is. More of my fic What If I Fail.

Yugi:YEAH!!!

Yami:Finally...-chair thrown at him-

Yugiismyname: SHUT UP!!!

Yugi:-sweatdrop- You got to stop watching SpongeBob Movie

Yugiismyname: XD, On with the story!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi is almost four months pregnant, he was always using the bathroom, and he was always thinking about the one man that he needed. The man they all called, Atemu. But to Yugi, he was not Atemu, he was Yami, his Yami, his lover, his dark, his everything. If it wasn't for the baby, Yugi believed he would have taken his life, just to be with his Yami. "Yami." Yugi choked out through his tear. It was one of his nights when he cried, and cried, and cried, till slept took over. He'd wake up, throw up, then cry again, till slept took him once again.

_As morning came, Yugi slept, dreaming of him and Yami, taking care of their beautiful baby girl. "Come to daddy." Yami chuckled as his daughter walked over to him. "That's my Isabella." He smiled when she made it to him. He kissed her cheek and looked at Yugi. "Mmm, cookies." He smiled._

_"Hey there, having fun you two?" Yugi asked, handing Isabella a cookie. Isabella just smiled and shoved the cookie into her mouth. "I guess I'll have to give you another bath." Yugi smiled, looking at Yami, who was taking a cookie from the tray._

_Yami smiled. "Here you go." Yami put the cookie to Yugi's mouth._

_Yugi giggled. "Not wanting it to be poisoned I see. But if it was, I wouldn't give it to my daughter." Yugi said before he took the cookie in his mouth. "Mmm."_

_Yami just looked at Yugi and took a bite himself. "Kiss me." He said with the cookie between his teeth._

_"Of course, your majesty." Yugi giggled and leaned into kiss Yami's lips. Isabella starting moaning when she noticed some one was stealing her daddy. "Oh right, daddy's yours. I can't hug nor kiss him without your permission." Yugi put the tray down and then picked Isabella up._

_Yami smiled, looking at the scene. "But I can kiss both," He kissed Isabella's cheek. "of you." He kissed Yugi's lips while Isabella ate her cookie, getting chocolate all over Yugi's shirt._

Yugi awake, after an hour or so of his dream with Isabella. "That's going to be your name if your a girl." Yugi smiled for the first time in five months. He layed his head on the pillow. "I wish you'd come back to us, Yami." Yugi sighed watching the birds fly by.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami awake, in darkness. "Where am I?" He asked himself. "What's going on?" He stood up and began to look around.

**"Pharoah Atemu!!" A booming voice said.**

Yami looked to his right, there was a bright yellow light. "Who's there!?" Yami asked, curious.

"**I am Amon-Ra!!" The voice shouted. "We have heard a command from your otherself and lover!!" Ra said.**

Yami had a shocked look on his face. "What!!?" He asked. "Your Ra, the Egyptian lord of the Sun?" He asked.

**"Yes. And as I said. We have heard a command, a wish if you put it, from your otherself." Ra said as the light grew brighter.**

"Yugi? What does he want?" Yami asked with soft eyes.

**A new voice came along. "Yugi, your aibou, has been pregnant for going on four months now." The new voice said to Yami.**

"Yugi's pregnant, with my child!!?" Yami asked shocked. "And who's this new voice?" He asked again curious.

**The bright red light, shined. "I am Osiris. The Egyptian lord of the Afterlife." He chuckled. "And we, me and Ra, are here to grant Yugi's wish. He shall, as of today, be given you. To take care of him and the baby." Yami smiled.**

"Oh thank you!!" Yami smiled big. "I missed him so much." Yami's eyes lit.

**Ra's light shined brightly, making Yami cover his eyes. "BUT IF YOU FAIL IN BEING A FATHER AND A LOVER!! YOU WILL BE SENT BACK HERE AND BE JUDGED BY OSIRIS!!! AND IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM TO WONDER FOR ALL ENTERNITY!!!!" Ra shouted loudly in his booming voice.**

Yami straightened his face. "I understand. I will not fail." Yami bowed, then he faded, into darkness, a smile apearing on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami awake in the living room, in Yugi's house. "Yugi?" He asked, thinking Yugi would be in the Kitchen. "Yugi?" He blinked surprised. He got up and walked upstairs, going into Yugi's room. "Yugi?" He wispered. There was Yugi, smiling, sleeping, holding his stamach, he was showing. "Well I be damned." Yami chuckled. He walked over to Yugi, and covered him up, he kissed Yugi's cheek and walked downstairs. "I'm starving." Yami walked into the kicten and began to cook up a meal. Eggs and French Toast, that sounded good to him.

Yugi awake to the smell of scrambled eggs and Cinnamon"Oh your hungry." Yugi giggled, putting a hand on his stamach. "Wait!" Yugi smelled the air again. "It's not my imagination." Yugi pulled the covers off and ran downstairs. He ran into the Kitchen and saw Yami, cooking. "Yami!!?" Yugi hollored shocked.

Yami turned toward the person who called him. "Oh good morning, sweetheart. Are you two hungry?" He smiled, the only smile he gave Yugi.

"How are you here?" Yugi said looking at Yami as he walked towards him. "How do you know about Isabella?" He looked up, straight into Yami's eyes.

Yami chuckled. "Well, the god's have given me a chance to be a father. They told me about," He smiled placing his hand on Yugi's showing belly. "Isabella. It's a little girl?" He asked.

Yugi put his hand on Yami's. "I don't know. I just love that name. If it's a boy, I'll let you name him." Yugi looked into Yami's eyes, his tears were falling, and Yami saw this. He wiped the tears away.

"Are you two hungry?" He asked with a chuckle. Yugi nodded. "Okay, then, come sit." Yami said, pulling a chair out for Yugi.

Yugi smiled and walked over to the table, Yami placed food in front of Yugi and then him. They ate laughing and talking about the months Yami missed. Yugi was so happy, he never felt this happy before. Now Yami was going to be with him, and they were going to be parents. Together Forever. That's what Yugi saw, and the words that Yami told him, the same minute they confessed their love for each other. "I love you Yami." Yugi said cuddling into Yami's chest, while they watched a movie together.

"I love you too, Yugi." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and watched **Small Secrets** with his Hikari, his Yugi, his love, his aibou, his everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname:DONE!!

Yugi:YEAH!!!

Yami:That was beautiful. You have a way with words.

Yugiismyname:You should read my poems.

Yugi:Put them on this site.

Yugiismyname: Can't, there not fanfic poems. There poem I wrote, words that come from my heart and my feelings. So can't

Yami: R&R.

Yugi: We want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter comes up.

Yugiismyname:I'm going to let all my storiesget up to 4 chapters.

Yami:JadenxSyrus, needs two more chapters.

Yugi: And this one needs one more. So please R&R-puppydog eyes-


	4. IT'S A BOY!

Yugiismyname: Okay, I am updating my What If I Fail story.

Yugi:Chapter 4 YEAH!!!  
Yami: Then you need to update JadenxSyrus, I mean, you got two chapters to put up for that one.

Yugiismyname: Okay, I will. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the kitchen, drinking hot choloate and having dinner. "So, what does everyone else think of the baby?" Yami asked.

Yugi took another sip of his hot chocolate. "Um, I haven't told them yet." He took another bit of his hambuger.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked confused.

Yugi looked at Yami, frowing. "I'm scared of what they'll think." He looked down at his plate. He wasn't really hungry anymore.

Yami got up and walked over to Yugi. "Yugi, there is nothing to be afraid of." Yami smiled hugging Yugi. "You need to tell them, your already starting to show." Yami chuckled and place his hand on Yugi's abdamon.

Yugi placed his hand over Yami's. "Your right, besides Joey proubly already told them about his." Yugi giggled.

Yami grew a very confused look on his face. "Joey!!? HIS!!?" He hollored. "Wait, Joey's pregnant as well!!!!?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, with Kaiba's baby. He's about two months behind me. So that makes him 2 months pregnant." Yugi smiled, looking at Yami's red face.

Yami shook his head and breathed. "Okay, calm down." He breathed in, then out. "Yugi, we just need to tell everyone. No matter what they think. I'm here, and that's all that matters." Yami smiled and looked at Yugi.

Yugi frowned. "Your right, I guess it's the only way. There going to be questioning me sooner or later." Yugi smiled as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

"You done with dinner." He asked with his seductive voice.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I don't think the baby is hungry anymore." Yugi smiled knowing what Yami wanted. "Yami did you know, that having sex while your pregnant, dosen't increase the chance of premature labor. If you have sex during pregnancy, babies came over a day late." Yami grinned. "I'll clear the table, you go on upstairs, and wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was reading a book in his bed. He looked over to Joey, who was sleeping. "Oh pup, what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked with a sigh.

Joey awoke and looked at Kaiba. "Seto, are you okay?" He asked Kaiba with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." Kaiba smiled(Yami:When Kaiba smiles, a puppy dies.) "Just tired, I'm done reading for today. Let's get some sleep." Joey nodded and layed back on the bed. Kaiba put his book down, and turned off the light. He wrapped his arm around Joey and held him. "Good night, my puppy." Kaiba yawned.

Joey smiled, placing his hand on his abdamon. "Good night, my dragon." They both fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi layed on Yami's chest, smiling. "Yami, that was better then the last time." He sighed.

"Last time, I knocked you up." Yami chuckled. "But, I guess your right." He pulled Yugi off of him, and layed on his side, facing Yugi. "You tired?" He asked after seeing Yugi yawn.

"Yeah, and honestly, seeing I'm not so big, I don't even think you hurt the baby." Yugi stuck his tongue out. "Good night Yami." Yugi crawled back on Yami's chest and fell asleep.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Good night, my little Hikari." Yami yawned and then about then minutes later, fell asleep himself.

----------Two Months Later----------

Yami was making some bacon and eggs. His favorite breakfast, and hopefully Yugi's still. "Good morning you two." He smiled as Yugi came into the kitchen.

"Hey." Yugi sat down on the chair, wincing, it was getting harder to sit down. He was three months pregnant and he was showing. "Oh, I really want this baby out of me." Yugi sighed.

"Oh here we go. Mood Swings." Yami sighed and made Yugi his plate. "Hey sweetie, what gender would you like?" He asked Yugi as he handed him his plate.

Yugi took a sip of orange juice and then smiled. "I am wanting a girl. I don't know why, But I want a girl. You?" Yugi asked as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Me?" Yami blinked. "Well, I want a boy. You know, to toss the ball with." He winked. "You understand, right?" He asked, sitting down to his own meal.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Oh are you going to that job interview today?" Yugi asked as he ate his meal.

"Yeah." Yami swallowed his eggs. "I really hope Kaiba gives me the job. If we're going to have an unplaned baby, then we'll need money." He said pointing his fork at Yugi and gulping down another bite of bacon and eggs. "And you go to that doctor's apointment." He smiled.

Yugi smiled, finishing his meal. "I will." He looked down at his plate. "Yami? I wished you never left in the first place." He sighed.

Yami looked up, smiling. "Same here." He said. "Now, if you know the gender, you call my cell, okay?" Yami said winking.

Yugi smiled. "You bet. Dr. Koi is a doll." He smiled as he got up. "I'm going to get dress now." He went upstairs, leaving Yami to do the dishes.

Yami was smiling ear to ear, Kaiba gave him the job. What could make this day better for him. His cellphone started to ring. "Hello?" Yami answered.

"Yami, guess what gender?" Yugi said on the phone.

"What!? Tell me!" Yami demanded happily.

"We're having a boy. Just what you wanted!" Yugi was smiling ear to ear. "Did you get the job?" He asked.

Yami smiled. "Yeah, I'm heading home, I'll see you there." Yami said to Yugi.

"Okay I'll be there in five. So you'll be there before me." Yugi sighed. "Oh Yami, I'm so happy."

Yami hung up his phone and chuckled lightly. "A boy, huh? Well let's have a great life with our child, Yugi." Yami said to himself as he walked home to Yugi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname:Stopping there.

Yugi: Enjoy please .

Yami: R&R

Yugiismyname:Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Telling The Friends

Yugiismyname: I KNOW I MESSED UP ON YUGI'S PREGNANCY!!! I'M SORRY I WAS TIRED AND IT WAS 9 AT NIGHT!!!!!

Yami: DON'T YELL!!!

Yugiismyname: sighs Yugi is 6 months pregnant. I'm sorry for the misleading. SO GET OVER IT!!!

Yugi: We understand...it was late and you were tired.

Yami: ON WITH THE FIC!

Yami heard the door open and got up to see Yugi walk into the house, with Joey. "Hey there you two." Yami smiled.

Joey smiled. "Welcome back, Atemu." Joey told Yami with a smile.

Yami chuckled. "Thank you Joey, but it's Yami now." He smiled. "Wow, I can't believe your pregnant." Yami looked at the boy who was already showing.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, Kaiba is so happy." He said with a big grin. "He's really excited."

Yami chuckled. "Maybe this will change his prospective on life." He smirked. "No I'm kidding. But I hope he does a great job at being a father."

Yugi cleared his throat. "Joey have you told Tea and Tristan about your baby?" He asked Joey with a frown.

"No sorry, Yugè. I was about to, but I met up with you. Why?"

Yugi sighed. "I haven't told them. I'm scared." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I just don't know what they'll think of me." He began to sob.

"Oh Yugi, please don't cry." Yami ran over and hugged Yugi. "It's going to be alright. If we know them they won't care. They'll love the baby."

Joey smirked. "So what are you going to name this little boy?" He asked curious.

"I'm not sure, Yami and I haven't really talked about that."

"Joey you should go now. Come back with everyone around seven. So we can tell them all about you and Yugi." Joey nodded and left leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

"I'm scared of what they'll think of me Yami." Yugi sobbed.

Yami held Yugi close. "Yugi they'll still love you no matter who you are." He kissed Yugi's head and layed down on the couch, till he decided to make dinner.

Yami heard a knock on the door and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Yugi there here!" He hollored to Yugi.

"Okay coming!" Yugi hollored back to Yami.

Yami walked over to the door and opened it. "Welcome, come in, everyone." Everyone walked in and Yami closed the door just as Yugi came downstairs. "Man Yugè your eating too much." Tristan said looking Yugi.

Tea smacked Tristan's arm. "Tristan, that's very rude." She snapped at him.

Yugi sighed. "Don't worry. I take that as a compliment." He went into the living room.

Everyone followed, and Yami followed behind them. "Does everyone know why they're here?" He asked sitting next to Yugi.

Everyone, but Tea, nodded no. "Of course, Yugi and Joey are pregnant!" She hollored. Yami and everyone in the room went wide eyed.

"How did you know!?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Hello!? I'm a girl, I know the difference from getting big from eating too much, and being pregnant." She sighed and stood up. "Gongrats Yugi and Joey. I hope you have healthy babies." She smiled.

Yugi blushed. "Thank you, Tea. I knew I couldn't hide something like this from you." Tea smiled and nodded. "Well I guess it's out. I hope you all aren't mad."

Tristan looked at Yugi. "Mad!? Never! Yugè we're not mad, upset, disappointed, that you didn't tell, then yes. But never mad." Yugi looked up and smiled at them all. "But you Joey! I'm your best bud! I'm MAD!!" He grinned evily.

Joey stood up and took Kaiba's hand. "That's out cue for 'it's time to go'." Kaiba smiled and stood up smiling. "Night Yugè." They left in a hurry.

Yami chuckled. "It's late, I think you all should go." He looked at Yugi, who was yawning. "Yugi needs his rest."

Tea nodded. "Come on Tristan, Duke, Ryou, time to go. We must let Yugi get a peaceful sleep. Because," She looked and Yugi with a smirk. "in three months, Yugi and Yami aren't going to know what 'good night sleep' is." Duke laughed after Yami blushed.

"Good bye." Yugi closed the door behind them. "She's right!" He hollored as Yami started laughing.

Yugiismyname: Sorry it's short, I'm upset, and don't feel like writing much.

Yugi: Aww, girlfriend troubles.

Yami: It'll be alright.

Yugiismyname: R&R please.

Yami: We need about 10 reviewsor no new chapter!

Yugi: ignore him, he had 5 cups of coffee today.


End file.
